


Free to Love

by Cyberlove (EmeraldJoy)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Glee
Genre: Child of Kurt Hummel, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Really Character Death, for a bit, i dont go into much detail but rather be safe, they dont stay dead to long, trigger warning Assult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldJoy/pseuds/Cyberlove
Summary: When two androids fall in love they try to start a new life, but that ends with them dead in the ditch...or are they??Basically, I have been playing Detroit become human thought it be fun to make it glee, so I mixed the stories together
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel, Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. First love

When Kurt rebooted, he was not shocked to see himself in the graveyard. He knew that running away with Adam would be risky, but they promised each other they would leave their Master together. He remembers the day he came home with Mrs. Anderson said he was going to be a late birthday gift for her son. At first, it was fine Kurt got the house into perfect shape made sure that Blaine would head out on time for work. He made the meals for the man, but they would often go untouched since he preferred sweets and other fast-food items. His master was gaining weight fast, and no matter what he tried to do the other would listen.

Adam came due to those nightly treats Blaine said he wanted to get in shape but refused to stop sneaking his food in the house. Kurt helped Adam set up a whole gym for Blaine on the second floor, but the man rarely ever used it only to box once a week. Adam tried to get Blaine to be more active, but most times was told to shut up or go away. Kurt would use Adam's to help with cleaning certain places that were just out of his reach. They had a bond neither tried to think to hard about it not wanting to risk being sent away.

Kurt was the first one to start to crack since he was the one around Blaine the most. It was a sunny day when Blaine had first hit Kurt the man had been drinking for the past couple of hours. Kurt had tossed out all the chips again, and when Blaine found out he knocked Kurt down kicking him. After Blaine left to get drunker, he went to Adam to be patched the other do so carefully. Kurt gave up on tossing out the unhealthy food, which was a mixed action, while Blaine was happier to have his snacks, he wasn’t happy with the weight gain that followed.

The first time Adam's wall started to crack was when Blaine beat Kurt so bad that he had to be sent back to Cyberlife. All the other android had done was cleaned up after Blaine like he was programmed to. With Kurt gone Blaine changed his target while it was harder for him to knock Adam down it did not stop the other from trying. Adam couldn’t help the smile when he saw Kurt step out of the cab looking brand new, he missed the other android.

Slowly the two would hang out more in the morning the would chat softly about what smoothie to try to get Blaine to eat. Adam often suggested apples which would never fail to make Kurt smile just a bit. Kurt would come back with stories about the city from shopping often small things like what dogs he had passed. A month later after their little morning meetings, he came home with something new. A book, not one of those electronic books, a real paper book Kurt had saved up for it with the change he found around the house. The two of them took turns reading it keeping it hidden when Blaine came home.

Adam was the first to deviate which was near impossible to hide from Blaine, thankfully it was while he was drunk so the other forgot about it quickly. He couldn’t stand there and watch Blaine break Kurt again, so he broke the wall grabbing Blaine arm. Kurt looked at Adam as he stood up slowly helping Blaine get to bed. The other talked to Adam about what happen how the other disobeyed Blaine. Adam told the truth telling Kurt what he was feeling the fact that he could feel. Kurt asked if Adam was going to leave them both knowing that if Blaine figured out he would send Adam to the junkyard. Adam promised to not leave Kurt alone here, which made Kurt's own software instability jump.

Kurt followed along a week after not from a beating which he thought would be his breaking point. No, it was something a lot smaller, but it did follow the trend that it was not for himself. Blaine had dragged both out to go shopping something about needing new clothes. Kurt was standing in the parking spot behind Adam looking at a jewelry store nearby. In the window was a pair of charm bracelets with a heart charm with plenty of other charms to pick from. He touched his pocket where he been hiding his cash, he glanced back at the store Blaine was shopping in. He saw the man flirting with someone, and his eyes drifted back to Adam his pump skipping a beat. He checked the time looking around before pressing on the wall sightly it crumbled away at his touch. He left the charging station a bit shocked looking at his hands as he moved on his own. Adam looked at him shocked going to move as well, but Kurt shook his head holding up his hand. He walked over to the store grabbing a hat and coat along the way. He pulled them on covering up his android markings. He got them the bracelets and a bonus apple charm for Adam. He ditched both getting back in his spot right behind Adam.

  
When they got back home, and Blaine left for his nightly drink Kurt showed Adam the gift. The other smiled kissing Kurt which was returned happily giggling when he pulled away. They sat down on the couch cuddling talking for hours about their plans to run away together to Canada. It was the safest place for them to go, but it would take them some time to get supplies together. One month that was going to be how long they stayed then they were going to run.

Of course, that was all before it went downhill, and Blaine actually started to look at them. First, it was the morning meetings that they had, so they stopped not wanting the human to catch on. When he would hurt Kurt, he would watch Adam seeing if the other was having a reaction to it. After the worse beating since he broke his arm, they said no more, and plan to leave that very night. When the thought Blaine left for the bar they packed two bags putting on some human clothes covering up the LED with a hat. They took each other hand smiling before heading out the door. They found Blaine had gathered up some friends to help make sure when they got tossed, they wouldn’t come back online. Adam tried to get Kurt out of the way, but Kurt refused to leave him. He tried pulling Adam away, but a brick to his shoulder got him on the ground. Kurt went dark first looking blankly at the ground, Adam followed soon after recaching out for Kurt his light slowly dimming his fingers just touching Kurt as it went dark.


	2. Piecing ourselves together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys awaken the Junkyard can they find enough to piece themselves back together or will they rot away with the others?

Kurt woke up slowly, and the first thing he notices was how quiet it was. When he opened his eyes, he was glad for his audio processor to be missing. The android graveyard all around him was broken androids so many in worse shape than him. He tried to sit up slowly his diagnostic program filling his vision with error messages. He could already tell his audio processor was missing, but it seems his right arm was gone. The most worrying for him was his thrium pump it was in low power mode. He stood up slowly looking around trying to see if he could find Adam. As he stumbled through the other androids, he felt his pump almost stop just there in a pile of bodies could he see the apple charm bracelet. He dropped down next to it digging and pushing the body out the way finally pulling Adam out. He held on to Adam looking over him trying to see what was wrong. “Adam please my sun please you can’t be gone please.” He dropped his head onto the other chest praying to RA9 that the other pump would start again.

  
Adam was confused when he woke everything was dark, but he could swear he was trying to open his eyes. All he knew was that Kurt was close, and he could feel his stress rising. He moved his arm slowly touching Kurt's back not wanting to scare him. “My dove it is ok I am here I am ok.” He could feel Kurt jump at the touch, but then Kurt's hands were on his face. “I am ok see I am ok my dove. I-I can’t see you, but I promise I am fine.”

  
Kurt had jumped when he felt the hand on his back, but then he saw Adam's lips moving he let out a small sound of joy. He touched the other face looking over the other trying to see what was wrong. “Love my sun I can’t hear you my audio processor are missing. I am ok I am right here promise. Sorry love, but both your eyes are missing which might be a good thing. We are in a junkyard the sight is not a pretty one.” Kurt helped the other sit up taking Adam's hand in his smiling. “I am going to find you an eye, and oh a leg because yours is on backward.” Kurt leaned up to kiss Adam's head smiling when he felt the touch to his ear then the sound came rushing in. He laughed a little he reached up touching the hand. “Thank you, love.”

  
Adam heard the sound, and he could tell it was one of Kurt's most beautiful ones right up there with his laugh. He nodded when the other said he couldn’t hear and snuck a hand to his ear he knew that those parts were interchangeable between them at least. He paused when he heard they were in a junkyard, but it made sense the deviated Blaine was a man of his word with that. He slowly raised his hand to Kurt's ear pushing it in smiling at the laugh. “There you go my dove I guess that explains the darkness. Be careful please I don’t want you to get hurt trying to fix me. I love you my dove see you soon.”

  
Kurt smiled kissing the top of Adam's head standing up slowly taking in the sight. First thing first an arm he couldn’t be much help with only one. He saw two walls filled with arms, and it made him feel uneasy. He walked away from it slowly finally finding one on an old ax he pulled it off slowly clicking it into place. He calibrated his fingers before moving on to find an eye at least for his love. He walked around till he found another AC he kneeled down going to touch the other when it grabbed Kurt's hand. The man begged for Kurt not to take anything saying he wasn’t ready. Kurt nodded helping the other sit up before getting up looking around for a bit. He finally found a Pl with one in it when he took it out, he held it close moving back to Adam kneeling in front of him. “I got one Adam took a bit of digging.” Kurt slowly pressed the eye into the socket and held Adam's face.

  
Adam sat there his free hand playing with his charms it was good to know those were still on him. He thought up plans for them to get stuff again to make it to Canada if they were still in Ohio it gave them two paths. Detroit which was a bit of a risk it was the home of Androids, and while Kurt and himself were designed to look different they still didn’t want to risk being caught again. The other was through New York which had its own risks mainly getting there any cash they had was gone, so they had to start from scratch. Adam pulled away from his planning when he felt someone kneel near him. When he heard Kurt's voice he needed to hold on to his leg as Kurt pushed in an eye. It felt weird as it connected to him, but he blinked his eye a little taking in the sight. He smiled up at Kurt glad he was the first thing he saw. He looked around at the other androids before back at Kurt to give him a good look. He grabbed Kurt when he saw the other thrium pump was damaged. “Kurt my dove your pump how long do you got?” His own hand went to his own it read it was good. He pushed past the other error messages looking at Kurt worried.

  
Kurt touching Adam's face seeing the spike in stress rubbing a cheek. “Hey hey it ok I am ok my sun.” Kurt took Adam's hand with his new one kissing it. “I am in low power mode I got sometime my love. No need to take out your pump Adam put that hand down.” Kurt watched as the other stress dropped again. “Ok good now before you try to move you need a leg can you see any nearby?”Adam bit his lip nodding his head dropping his hand taking in a deep breath trying to relax. It wouldn’t do them any good for their search Kurt needed him calm. He sat up a little looking around trying to see. “There are two other AC one should work if not I see a PL a bit up the pile. You weren’t wrong love it was better in the dark. Be careful I will sort through these for a pump for you.” Adam leaned up kissing Kurt's nose before turning to the pile to sort through the pile.

  
Kurt nodded a little relaxing with the kiss before standing up looking at the small pile. “Okay be safe if you need anything just holler.” Kurt moved over to the two other AC looking over them both their legs were damaged beyond repair, but their audio processors were good. He made the note before looking up the pile to the PL. He took in a deep breath before climbing a little sliding at first, before pushing forward he had to for Adam. Thankfully, the leg was still good he pulled it off slowly carrying it down the pile slowly. He took one of the audio processors and plugged it in glad that the static finally was gone. He took the other as well moving over to Adam getting tired. “I got a leg and another processor so you can hear it all.”

  
Adam looked at Kurt's energy level and pulled him down next to him making him sit. “Love you need a break you have done enough. Let me get these in and I will take a turn looking for parts.” Adam slowly looked at his leg unplugging it from the socket tossing it to the side. He took the new one plugging it in wiggling his toes to make sure it worked. He plugged the processor back in listening to the rain for a moment. He stood up slowly getting used to the new leg, and turn to look at Kurt.

  
Kurt nodded touching his pump a little he had been pushing himself, but he had to help Adam to at least stand. “I am okay I promise Adam just be careful and don’t climb up the hill to the left there is a camera watching.” Kurt leaned back on the pile he watched Adam walk away before he closed his eyes. He needed a moment to sort through and maybe not look at the dead all around them.

  
Adam touched Kurt's face nodding before walking off stumbling a little touching his socket. Right, he was missing an eye still, but he can at least move. First thing first he had to find Kurt a pump he walked slowly checking the bodies cursing in his head each time one came back low power. He did manage to find an eye along the way an AX blue like his which was good. With his other eye, he was able to scan a bit further finally finding a good pump trapped under a pile of legs. He dug through slowly finally pulling the pump out holding it close he moved a bit quicker back to Kurt. When he saw the other with his eyes closed it made him freeze before nearly running to Kurt. Adam knelt next to Kurt sighing in relief at seeing the yellow spinning ring on the other forehead. “Dove it is me I got the pump. I am going to put it in I promise to be gentle.”

  
Kurt opens his eyes looking at Adam, and the pump in his hand. He checked that Adam still had his in before nodding his head slowly closing his eyes again. He tensed when he felt the hand on his pump, but gripped his arm trying not to fight Adam away. When the new was placed in he felt so much better. He opened his eyes smiling up at Adam as his LED turned Blue once again. “Thank you, my sun I feel better. Let get out of here I think there is somewhere through the creepy wall of arms.” He took Adam's hand slowly standing up leaning into Adam just taking a second to enjoy his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know what Markus did was probably rare, but it was too cool


	3. Little one makes three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are ready to leave the junkyard, but a cry makes them pause.

Kurt thought being broken would be the worst memory he would ever have. The waking up in the junkyard had been a close second, but it still had the promise of freedom. No getting through that wall of hands was the worst, he always hated being touched Adam being the exception. He knew he didn’t feel pain, but he remembers the fear of the beatings that carried over to others. Adam had always been gentle with him when they made it through, he scrubbed at his skin a bit trying to get the touch off.

Adam followed slowly his LED turning red as he saw Kurt rub his skin seeing his dove stress level rise. He stood close by not touching till Kurt moved into his arms. He held him close whispering words of comfort into his hair. He watched as Kurt stress dropped his own LED going yellow, that was another debate when they got out of the junkyard, glad that his love was feeling better. “Ok, Kurt let get out of here let see which of these piles leads us out of here.” Adam took Kurt's hand leading him through the others trying to ignore their pleas.

Kurt nodded holding Adam's hand close as they walked through trying to focus on a way out. He climbed up a small pile with Adam to look at the top two bigger piles. One would put them closer to the humans’ control station but was a lot quicker to get up. The other was steeper but lead them right out of the yard without any humans nearby. He was planning which would be better when he heard a small child cry pulling him back from his scanning. He turned around to see a YK on another hill eyes closed shut. Kurt glanced at Adam before letting go sliding down the pile climbing up the other slowly. The girl was in bad shape no arms, one eye missing, and their leg missing. Kurt gently reached up to the girl's shoulder. “Hey, little one hey it ok’s it will be ok. Just keep your eyes closed ok. My name Kurt can you tell me your name?”

The YK had been awake for some time she knew she been tossed to the side after her so-called family didn’t want her anymore something about how she wasn’t right. She tried to be the perfect daughter, but everything was wrong in their eyes. Played with her dolls they say she was in the way, draw in her little room she was making a mess, playing in the backyard she was just going to get dirty. She tensed when she heard someone talk, but she nodded her head slowly taking in a shaky breath. “B-Brat or at least that is what they called me.” She leaned into the touch she wasn’t used to gentle touches. “I-I don’t want to go into the dark Mr. Kurt.”

Adam watched Kurt slid down the hill confused but when he saw the YK it made sense. He saw how his dove looked at the kids they passed on the way to the shops. How when their old master acted like a bratty child, he would use his childcare programming to calm him down. He slowly moved down the pile and walked over to kneel next to Kurt. He looked over the girl his heartbreaking a little with the story. Adding the child would be risky but how could they leave her here it was no place for a kid. He stood up nodding to Kurt going to look for the parts adding her to his plans.

Kurt petted her hair a little as she spoke making a mental note that it seemed to lower her stress levels. Kurt bit his lip thinking a little before sitting down with her. “Well, that is a silly name how about we give you a new one? Hmm, let see how about Elizabeth that seems like a much more fitting name.” Kurt's shoulder relaxed when her LED turned blue touching his own. “My uh friend is looking for parts for you. I will warn you now that it will feel a little weird at first, but then we can leave here.”

The little girl, Elizabeth she liked that name, calmed a little the other was nice he seemed nice. “My own name thank you Mr. Kurt I like having my own name. Is it going to feel like being tickled or like touching something gross?” Elizabeth scooted closer to Kurt slowly leaning on him feeling safer with the other android. “Did you meet Adam here, or were you friend for a while before?”

Kurt smiled a little holding her close petting her hair a little getting out some of the tangles. “Mmm, I say like touching something gross just for a second though.” He couldn’t help the smile on his face when he thought of Adam. “Before we came here, we used to live together we had the same human to watch over, but slowly we became good friends.” Kurt saw Adam come back with an eye and a leg. “He is back with some parts.”

Adam walked up slowly kneeling next to them handing Kurt the eye. “Here dove hold this while I get her leg in.” He touched her shoulder first to let her get used to his touch. “Hullo, little one my name is Adam. I got you a new leg, but that means I am going to touch your old one ok. I promise I will be quick, and then we can get you moving a little I spotted a little place out the rain.”

Elizabeth leaned into Kurt when she felt the touch but nodded slowly letting out a small giggle. “I’m sorry you just speak funny Mr. Adam, but Mr. Kurt says I can trust you.” She hid her face into Kurt's chest as Adam helped her put on a new leg wiggling it a little when she felt it connected. “Thank you, Mr. Adam! My name is Elizabeth Mr. Kurt gave it to me said I should have a proper name.” She was a little unsure about moving, but she was tired of being damp. “If Mr. Kurt carries me that ok.” She leaned into Kurt keeping her eye closed as they moved letting out a small yawn.

Kurt nodding holding her close standing up slowly rubbing her back. “Of course, I promise I won’t leave your side.” He followed Adam through the junkyard sitting down under a small structure that seemed to be a guard station it was a bit risky, but it kept them dry for a little bit. “Ok I am going to put your eye in but remember close it as soon as you can.” He slowly pushed it into her socket watching it connect slowly his shoulders relaxing as she closed it. He sat with her holding her close to his side looking at Adam. “We will be ok my sun promise.”

Adam led to the spot making sure none of the others were following them. He watched Kurt help the little one with her eye smiling a little. He touched Kurt's face smiling a little brushing a thumb over Kurt's cheek. “I know I can still worry a little. I will be back my dove I think I saw some arms that way if not I will look in that wall.” Adam walked off slowly scanning the junkyard shivering a little when he saw just some legs walking around.

Elizabeth leaned into Kurt shivering a little, but glad to be out of the rain for a little while. She had been scared when she woke up she did have an eye at one point but another android took it claiming she needed it more. Mr. Kurt and Mr. Adam weren’t like that they were helping put her back together they were nice even if Mr. Adam spoke funny. “Mr. Kurt after you and Mr. Adam finish putting me together are you going to leave me here?”

Kurt had been sorting through the task he had made he was still a little shocked that he got to make up his own tasks. First was finish putting Elizabeth together, then well he didn’t think Adam was going to argue was to convince Adam to take Liz with them. When she spoke, he looked down at her petting her hair. “Well, actually I want to talk to you about that. We were planning on leaving here going to Canada it safer there for Androids. Do you want to come with us I know we just met, but I promise to take care of you the whole way?”

That made a lot more sense to Liz that they weren’t going to leave her behind after patching her up. They both were trying very hard to make sure she didn’t open her eyes, they were trying to protect her knowing full well she was another android they still treated her like a little kid. That made her smile a little they were like well like the parents she had hoped to get, kind, caring, and ready to help her with her problems. “I would like that a lot, Mr. Kurt. I won’t slow you two down too much will I? I get tired and cold still like a human girl so I will have to take breaks on walking.”

Adam came back listening to them smiling a little sitting down in front of them crossing his legs a little. “Well that where I come in, I can carry you when you get tried. Though we will need all new clothes all ours are tattered. I got your arms little one now I am going to try to be quick, but if it feels wrong let me know.” After Kurt held her steady Adam slowly put the arms into the sockets bending them a little watching her wiggle her fingers. “There you good as new now are you two ready to get out of here?”

Liz felt Kurt stand up next to her slowly and heard Adam doing the same in front of her thinking a little before holding her arms up to Adam. “Could you carry me, please? That way I won’t slow you down, and it kind of icky to walk here.” She felt herself be lifted and put on to Adam's back. “Thank you, Mr. Adam.” She rested her chin on his shoulder as they started to move. A new start for her with maybe some new dads.

Kurt smiled as Adam lifted her up and kissed his cheek before taking Adam's hand. “Ok let get out of here we got a long road ahead of us.” He led the two of them back to the mounds looking at their two options looking at Adam carrying Liz. They needed to go a safer path not wanting her to slip off. He led them over to the mound tilting his head a little looking over it. “I will go first you two follow after slowly. When you get to the top, I will take Liz off you so you can make the little leap safely.” Kurt petted her head pausing for a moment before kissing her forehead doing the same to Adams’ after. He started the climb slowly careful of the others trying to climb. He did slip at one point, but recovered quickly he sat at the top smiling a little.

Adam nodded adjusting Liz a little after the kiss touching her hands watching Kurt climb up slowly. “Ok, I am going to start climbing up you hang on tight little one.” He started climbing up slowly careful not to slip not wanting to freak out Liz. When they got to the top Kurt helped Liz up sitting her down next to him before leaning back down to Adam. Adam smiled taking the other hand letting Kurt pull him up. When he got up he let out a laugh tilting his head back feeling the rain on his skin.

Kurt smiled a little watching Adam but frowning a little at the LED shining on Adam's face touching his own. He looked around finding a piece of metal grabbing it slowly taking it to his temple letting his LED pop off. He handed it off to Adam who did the same slowly he moved Liz so she would be looking over at the street. “Ok little one you can open your eyes. I got a big question for you do you want to take your LED off? We took ours so we can move through the streets safely, but if you want to keep yours it ok.”

Elizabeth opens her eyes slowly smiling at Kurt they had the same eyes which were kinda cool. She looked over to the other with them watching the skin heal, she glanced up at the other hair before slowly turning her hair blonde slowly. She touched her LED she saw how humans would like at her after seeing it. “I-I would like it off, but can Mr. Adam do it?” She saw the man smile and tilted her head to the side doing it slowly. She touched her temple as it healed up watching Kurt stand slowly. She barely had her arms up before she was being held by Kurt she liked this being held was nice. She saw them hold hands before jogging out of the yard she liked this new family.


	4. Fresh clothes, and minor theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family needs some clean clothes, and maybe a place to rest how many laws do they break in one night

Well, the clothes they had were probably long-gone Adam thought. They would also have to find kids' clothes for Liz, and with it being spring they needed rain clothes for sure. They had barely walked a mile, and their clothes were already uncomfortable. Of course, they were covered in mud as well. They all could do with a good shower, but first clothes no one would take them in like this. They got three choices Adam saw, break into a closed for the night store which would alert the police no doubt, the second the laundromat but not enough for all of them, the last a charity dropbox it would have more items, but it is wide in the open. He looked over at Kurt who seemed to be debating the same things.

Kurt could feel Elizabeth shivering in his arms they needed some new clothes quickly, but it was hard to explain to get that getting the items might not be totally legal. “Ok, Liz I am going to give you over to Adam. See that box inside are clothes that people are not going to want anymore. I am going to go get us some I won’t be far promise.” Kurt handed the little girl over kissing her forehead, he was glad that he kept that bit of metal. “Watch out for me ok see any cop cars let out a whistle.” Kurt looked around before crossing the street kneeling down next to the box he slowly stuck the metal piece in breaking it open. He looked at the clothes pulling out some looking at their sizes. He grabbed one tee shirt and a button-up for himself, as well as a jacket, and a pair of boots it was spring, so the rain was common, he got himself a pair of jeans and one pair of black pants. For Adam, he got two pairs of jeans, two plain color tees, and a beanie blue, because he thought it be cute on Adam, one pair of boots, and some converse if the boots didn’t fit. Elizabeth was a bit harder to get stuff, not many kids' clothes he grabbed a blue dress, a long sleeves sweater with some flowers on it, and some shorts as well as leggings. Thankfully, it had some rain boots, and a coat for her with how it was pouring now she needed them. They would have to check another place for day-to-day shoes, but this would work for them right now.

Elizabeth watched as Kurt ran across the road resting her head on Adam's shoulder letting out a small yawn. She needed to rest soon she been awake for far too long, but she understood that it wasn’t going to be easy finding someplace to sleep for the night. She watched as Kurt jog back with his arms full of clothes she was glad to get out these tattered cyberlife-issued ones. “Mr. Adam where are we going to change? Anyone could see us can we find someplace?”

Adam smiled as Kurt ran back taking some of the stuff to help even out the load kissing Liz's head when he rested it on him. “Hmm how about the laundromat it looks safe, and warm in there?” He led them over glad that it was still open they tried to enter quietly not wanting to wake up the person napping. He set down Liz in a chair helping Kurt sort through the clothes before handing over some to Elizabeth. “Here you head into the bathroom and get changed we will be out here promise.” He stood in front of the door guarding it looking at Kurt who was scanning the area.

Kurt was truly glad to get out of the rain for a bit shaking his head a little trying to get some of the water off. He glanced around the room trying to see if there was a lost and found hoping to find some loose change or maybe a bag for their stuff. He walked over to the counter looking over seeing one in the back room with a couple of items. He glanced at Adam who saw him and pressed his ear on the door before nodding. He hopped over the counter kneeling down to get a closer look. Lots of socks which not helpful, but expected they always seemed to go missing when he did laundry. He dug in the box before seeing a wallet taking it out slowly. He scanned the ID in it seeing the owner had reported it missing a month ago. He empties it of cards slowly it had 40 dollars just enough for a motel room perfect. He tucked the box back away grabbing one of the mesh laundry bags before hopping over moving to their clothes a Liz left the bathroom.

Liz walked out looking a bit cleaner, but she would need a full shower to get the mud off everywhere. “Ok, Mr. Adam I am all changed how do I look?” She gives him a small twirl showing off her outfit. When he kissed her forehead she smiles before skipping over to Kurt to sit down. “Thank you for the clothes, Mr. Kurt.” She glanced at the human a bit nervous before sitting down near the window,

Adam saw the wallet and bag good they needed something to hold their items getting fake ids it was going to be hard, but they have gotten them last time though it was easier to get money from Blaine. Adam walked over making sure she was ok before sitting with her looking over at Kurt. “Go ahead and get changed dove I can see your stress rising.” He took Kurt's hand kissing it giving him a smile.

Kurt smiled when Liz walked over packing up the dress, and his spare clothes it helped him feel calmer. All the dirt on his skin was making him uneasy guess that was leftover from his programming. He smiled at the kiss leaning over to kiss both their foreheads. “No problem Liz you look adorable. Thank you, my sun, I will be back soon to pick out your outfit while I am gone.” He headed over to the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him just in case. He stripped out his old uniform tossing it in the trash glad to finally be getting rid of it. He looked at the mud all over him making a face and grabbed some paper towels getting them wet. He cleaned up what he could before getting dressed in his new clothes. When he was done, he felt a bit better a bit more alive no more LED or android markings to show to the world what he was he was just Kurt.

Liz smiled when Kurt kissed her head before leaning back in his chair looking at the human a little bit nervous. She turned to look at the street seeing the androids in the parking tilting her head a little. “Mr. Adam, why are different than them? I remember being like that, but I don’t remember becoming like this with everything so bright?” She didn't remember divating just that one day he tried to get away from her old family scared of them.

Adam watched Kurt walk away making sure Liz was ok before getting up chuckling at the beanie, he picked out his outfit tucking the rest away in the bag before looking out the window with Liz seeing the other androids one even sharing Adam model. He sat down thinking a little about how to explain it. “Well, they are kind of sleeping not like going into rest mood. For them, all that matters is their mission for me it was to train my owner. One day he was going to break Kurt, and I thought that wasn’t right it wasn’t fair. I broke this wall to stop him before he broke Kurt again. Since then, I get to chose whatever I wanted to do, and I started feeling things like joy, love, fear, and sadness. Maybe one day they will wake up like us till then they will listen to their mission.”

Kurt left the bathroom adjusting his jacket a little it was just a tad too big for him, but that was ok it kept his clothes dryer. He walked over to Adam giving him a small kiss touching his cheek. “It all yours love after this we will need to deiced if we go to the store or tuck in for the night. Take your time we got about two hours before we have to deiced.” Kurt sat down with Liz tying his boots as he did so. “So, Liz got a couple of questions for you. The first thing first do you want to eat it most likely will be snack foods for the trip. Do you prefer stuffed animals or dolls? Also, pencil or crayons that way on the longer parts of the trip you won’t get so bored.”

Liz looked at them kissing smiling a little they seemed really happy together she was lucky that they were taking her with them. She was shocked at Kurt's question no one had asked her what she would like to do before it had always been to do this until they got bored or she somehow got in their way. She looked down at her new boots thinking a little before looking back up at Kurt. “Not while we travel if that ok it takes up space for clothes or stuff we would actually need. Stuffed animals of all kinds well no giraffe cause they kind of scare me. Mmm crayons have a better texture, and you can kind of make new colors with them when you mix them.”

Adam adjusted his clothes looking at himself smiling a little adjusting the beanie, before walking out looking at Kurt and Liz. They were playing a game of Paddy cake it was so cute they so made the right choice to take her with them. He walked over smiling picking up the bag holding up a twenty. “Found this in my pocket only $55 dollars to get all our ids.” He offered his hand to Liz smiling. “Let go shopping we going to need some supplies before we tuck in for the night.” He watched Kurt zip up his jacket before taking Liz's other hand heading out onto the side walking slowly.

Kurt smiled a little looking at Adam adding it to the wallet before getting up taking Liz's other hand walking out with him scanning the area. One motel and one 24 store which seems to have all different items which they would need but have to steal which neither wanted to do in front of Liz who was already starting to sway. “How about we take shifts it looks like Liz about to fall asleep any second. I will go check us in you go to the store see what you can get?” He pressed a kiss to Adam's cheek before walking over with Liz waiting for the light to change. He picked her up when it did able to now run across as it started to pour down harder on them. He helped her sit down when they got in touching her cheek. He talked to the clerk for a bit able to get a room key smiling handing over the cash. He took Liz's hand heading up to their room looking around it. “Well, it not much but it will keep us safe for the night let get you tucked in.” He helped her get her rain clothes off before getting her in bed.

Liz looked around the room a bit weary, but let Kurt help her undress and tuck her into bed. “Mr. Kurt I know of a place we could get money.” She held her blanket a little bit closer a bit scared. “My old fa-owners have a spare home they only used it for parties. I looked around and found a lot of hidden cash one time.” She looked up at him a bit nervous. “I know stealing not a good thing, but they were really mean people if you keep me safe I will show you where ok?”

Adam was unsure about stealing from the store at first before he saw the man who was running it. He was ripping into some poor android worker about how it was their fault they had no customers. He moved to the back slowly looking at the backpacks he grabbed two one green one blue for them to carry their stuff a bit more safely. He checked the front before grabbing a bag for Liz it was small but big enough to fit some stuff so she wouldn’t get bored. He left glad that neither of them notice though he could see the red LED on the other android. He jogged over with the bags looking up at the rooms seeing Kurt peak out from one waving.

Kurt sat down on the bed looking down at Liz petting her hair a little as she talked. He debated the risk of it sure they needed the money, but would it be worth it to put her at risk like that. “You are right stealing is very wrong, and when we get to Canada no more ok?” He looked over at the magazine provided by the motel how they were proudly telling that they can dump their new androids as new lines were coming out. “Ok tomorrow you can show us, and Adam is really good at protecting. For tonight you rest you to charge up we got a long day tomorrow.” He leaned down to kiss her hair watching her drift into rest mode. When he was sure she was asleep he got the door for Adam. “Hello love she just went down for a nap so relax a little.”

Adam nodded hanging their bags on the dresser before kissing Kurt holding him close for a moment. “Ok well, the store should be ok to go into again. The manager seems like a wanker, he was chewing out some poor android worker. You be careful ok don’t take too much if we need more we can find another place tomorrow.” He took the key from Kurt locking the door behind the other as he left. He sat down on the other bed not wanting to wake up Liz. He had contacted the person who was making their fake IDs his and Kurt were made but adding Liz was going to take them some time to do, so they had to stay in Ohio for a bit which still they needed to figure out which path they were going to take to Canada.

When Kurt enter the store he could see why Adam called the manager a wanker not only was the android walking around with a red LED, he had now moved on to a human employee who from the sounds of it was just getting there. He shook his head moving to the side of the store checking for cameras. He looked around seeing what they would need he grabbed some crayons for Liz and a book of paper. He turned around looking at the stuffed animals he saw a little blue, and white bunny perfect. He added to his small stack glancing over at the man still yelling. He had enough time to grab one more thing and looked around trying to see what they would need. He saw a little chain necklace with the letters he touched his bracelet before picking up the one with the letter E. He walked out slowly sighing in relief when he wasn’t caught. He jogged over to the motel sending Adam a message he was on his way back.

Adam watched her sleep smiling a little their own kid sure he thought about a family with Kurt, but not so soon not in America at least. He wondered how many other androids had made it to Canada hoping to find others who understood. He open the door when Kurt sent the message chuckling a little at what Kurt had grabbed. He took the items letting Kurt rest tucking most away in her bag before tucking the bunny in with her. He laid down with Kurt glad to have the moment of peace. He looked down at the other who was looking back up at him. They just enjoyed the quiet time together hoping to have many more nights like this before drifting off into rest mode.


	5. Well that one way to deviate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is ready to move on, but an old face shows up for the boys. What happens when he becomes like them can they leave him behind or risk adding him

Adam open his eyes when he heard the shower running glancing over at Liz who was still resting but clutching the stuffed bunny with a smile on her face. He felt Kurt leave the bed a little while ago he knew the other probably would take a shower soon. Adam sat up stretching his arms above his head looking at the weather for the day sunny good it been a while since they felt the sun on their skin. He got up to look through their bag making a mental note of what they had. After a bit, he heard the shower shut off and the rustle of a towel. He looked at his own body frowning at the mud he took his beanie off not wanting it to get wet while he showered. When Kurt walked out, he took the towel leaving him with a kiss before going to take his own shower.

Liz had been almost sure that the whole escape and family had been a dream she didn’t want to wake up she wanted to enjoy the dream a little longer. Then a hand started petting her hair as gentle, so she opens her eyes slowly seeing Kurt smiling down at her looking clean. “It wasn’t a dream? I really have a family now?” She sat up slowly rubbing her eyes not noticing the bunny at first when she did, she hugged it tightly smiling up at Kurt. “This is mine?”

Kurt had to take a shower needing to get the dirt out of everywhere when he did, he felt so so much better. He kissed Adam handing off the towel before going to sit with Liz petting her hair. When she woke up, he smiled his pump going a bit faster with joy. “It wasn’t a dream, and if you want yeah, we can be your family.” He chuckled at the joy in her eyes when she hugged the bunny. “All yours thought you needed a friend. Once Adam is done in the shower, I want you to take a bath ok? Then we are going to plot on how to get to that home you told me about.” He hugged her as they waited telling her stories about dogs he used to watch at the park near his old home.

Adam took the time to get all the mud out behind his sockets as well it was weird, but after he felt better able to move a little better. He walked out watching the two for a moment just enjoying them. “The shower is open there is plenty of hot water left.” He chuckled when she ran to hug him ruffling her hair before sitting down with Kurt watching her close the door. “She seems so much happier I am glad you went to comfort her.” He rubbed Kurt back a little as they sat looking through their bags. “I talked with the guy same price as before, but adding Liz is going to take him a bit more time. How are we going to get $55 dollars and then whatever we need for the train or bus?”

Kurt watched holding her bunny for her while she went to go take a shower smiling tucking it away in her bag letting it rest on him. “Actually Liz gave me an idea though I think it would be best for her to tell you, I think it would be for the best.” He heard a crash outside and frowned looking out the window seeing the shop worker holding the android's hand as they ran out of the store. “Huh, I think the android we met last night deviated their running away with the human employee I saw.”

Elizabeth took a bit to wash up it had been a while according to her calendar a good month since she had been able to shower. She got up getting dressed slowly before brushing her hair a little smiling a little, she was glad she changed it to blonde it made it look like she had Adam's hair, and Kurt's eyes making her their kid. She walked out slowly walking over to them sitting in the middle taking Kurt's hand looking over at Adam. “I told Mr. K-Dad I told dad last night that the people who used to own me had a spare house. They had lots of money tucked away there, but they never really used the house just for parties. I know stealing is wrong Mr. A-Papa, but we need it to be safe right?”

Adam smiled brightly at her when she called them dad, and papa well that official he will never let any harm come to her again. “Well, you are right we shouldn’t normally steal, but we are for now till we are safe. You share the address with one of us, and we will head on over we got to keep moving until we can get our ids.” He offered his hand to ger letting his skin peel back offering it to her when took it he only took the image of the house location respecting her privacy. “Oh, we can get there by walking it a bit of a walk, but we can make it by noon if we leave now ok?”

Kurt nodded backing up the rest of their items into their bags before helping her put on her boots he took out the necklace helping her put it on. “Now you got one like us.” He put on his own stuff glancing at Adam smiling. He took her hand and they headed out of the motel slowly glancing at the street seeing an ambulance ah the manager was being patched up. He tilted his head seeing that it was an android scanning them holding Adam's hand a bit tighter. “I think that is Sebastian the android that often came to take Blaine home from the hospital when he drank too much.” He watched the other as he patched up the manager.

Sebastian had been called out with a human to help a man who claimed to be assaulted by his employees out of nowhere, He had a good couple of scrapes and cuts from going through the window. The man would not stop running his mouth which Sebastian mostly ignored focusing on stitching him up. He glanced up at one point to look at his partner to see them. Kurt and Adam thought they were gone tossed in the trash since that what their owner had told him. He glanced up seeing no LED, and then down at the little girl between them oh oh they were deviants he heard about those he never broke his wall. He had come close twice with some nasty patients this one was getting up there. He snapped out of his thoughts when the man snapped in his face about him being broken, He shook his head going back to man wounds as he whined about how a stupid android was fixing him questioning if he knew what he was doing. That was it he couldn’t take another insult and snap back at the man. “Of course, I know what I am doing I have the internet in my head. I can look up everything about you like how you been to the free clinic seven times in the past month because you keep getting STI from hiring women of craigslist! With your looks, I am surprised that you are even married though not as much as it says here your wife likes to visit the Eden club weekly when you work.” He froze looking down at the man who just started screaming trying to hit Sebastian.

Adam had them cross the street but stayed back watching Sebastian when the other LED had turned red. When he heard the other rip into the guy he couldn’t help but laugh into the other hand. That was one way to deviate he glanced at Kurt before picking up Liz. “Ok pitstop we got to help our friend.” Adam ran first through the crowd saying sorry that his daughter wasn’t feeling good, and they really needed to get home making sure to walk through the man getting Sebastian to backup leaving a clear path for the next step.

Kurt followed right after running through the crowd to Sebastian's hand taking it sending a single message through the connection. “Run!” He ran with the man holding his hand as the police tried to chase them They managed to duck into an alleyway watching the two cops run past taking a moment to let his pump calm down before looking at Sebastian letting out a laugh. “I am sorry but that has to be the best way I have seen some deviate Sebastian.” He sent Adam a message that they were hiding and would meet up with him at the park about two miles away.

It went a bit too quick for Sebastian first a man was running through with a kid, and he stepped back to let them through. He noticed the guns pointed at him second shit deviants weren’t a good thing he forgot, but then there was a hand holding his. He looked up seeing Kurt before hearing the message in his head before running with the other. When they ducked into the alleyway he glared over at the other. “Oh, I am sorry not all of us deviate over something probably dog-related.” He touched his pump a little feeling it pounding. “Of fuck what is this it like my pump is in overtime what the fuck.” He looked over at Kurt who was just giving him a raised eyebrow. “Oh, right deviant emotions oh I hate this. Also, how are you not rotting away in a junkyard your owner told me he tossed you and Adam about a month ago. Now here you are all LED-free, and looking human also where did you find the time to adopt a kid? You really went well I am deviant time to make a family huh?”

Kurt laughed lightly hitting the other in the shoulder. “I will have you know I deviated over falling in love with Adam, not a dog, but oh wait until you can pet one now they are so soft.” Kurt tensed a little touching his arm looking over to the side pointing to the junkyard about half a mile away. “I was too stubborn to die I wanted a life with Adam, and well we looked like this for what nine hours it weird won’t lie. Uh, we found her in the junkyard with us she was in such bad shape Sebastian we couldn’t leave her.”

Sebastian got a little somber-looking over when Kurt was oh oh he couldn’t imagine what that was like he was lucky there were there to save him from the same fate. He rubbed the back of his neck looking over at the other. “Sorry I am glad you two got out, but uh I do have a question. What do I do now I can’t go back to work I have already been reported to have run away. Also, where can I go looking like this it will kinda scream deviant.”

Kurt frowned a little scanning Sebastian before taking off his bag taking out the coat zipping it up slowly. “Well, that covers the uniform part until we can get you some new ones.” He looked around before picking up some glass holding it out to the other android. “I will let you do this part I will warn you it feels weird. You can come with us we got a guy who helps androids he makes fake IDs for androids. We plan on going to Canada where we can live a normal life it will take us a good couple of days. Then when we get there you can choose if you want to stay with us or figure out stuff on your own.”

Sebastian flinched a little when Kurt touched him once he thought about it he was normally manhandled by humans a gentle touch was new to him. He looked at the glass taking it slowly reaching up to touch his LED before taking the glass to it hearing it pop off. He dropped the glass touching his forehead it was a little weird knowing it was gone. “If Adam would be cool with it sure. Anything is better than Ohio which I guess you two already know.” When Kurt held out his hand Sebastian took a second before taking it walking with the other out the alleyway. He wasn’t sure where this new path was going to take him, but he felt joy he could tell that it was much brighter than the one he used to be on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story hope you like it!


End file.
